memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Valiant (episode)
This article is about the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode. For other uses of the word "Valiant", see Valiant (disambiguation).'' Fleeing a Jem'Hadar attack aboard a runabout, Jake and Nog are rescued by a Defiant-class ship, crewed by the cadets of Red Squad. Summary Nog and Jake are on a trip to Ferenginar to deliver an official diplomatic message from the Federation Council to the Grand Nagus. Even if the ensign won't say anything about its content, his reporter friend suspects it is about something big, maybe even an alliance. Their discussion is cut short when they encounter a wing of four Jem'Hadar fighters. Even if they weren't the original objective, one fighter breaks the formation and attacks the runabout ''Shenandoah''. They are miraculously saved by a ship they first believe to be the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]], but which turns out to be the [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]]. After the ''Defiant''-class ship destroys the enemy fighter, the two friends are taken to the bridge to see the captain and are informed of the Valiant's unique situation. The Valiant's original purpose was to take seven officers and 35 cadets on a three month training mission to circumnavigate the Federation. However, they were behind enemy lines when the war with the Dominion broke out, eight months ago. In a battle with a Cardassian warship, in which all the senior officers were killed or mortally wounded, Captain Ramirez promoted cadet Tim Watters to the rank of captain and gave him command of the Valiant. Along with the command of the Valiant came its orders to collect technical data on a new Dominion battleship. Since they were ordered to maintain radio silence, the ship had been cut from the rest of Starfleet since the outbreak of the war. Undaunted, the young captain is determined to carry on the Valiant's mission, and is more than happy to welcome a competent engineer aboard his undermanned ship. With Nog's help, the Valiant is soon able to go to warp 4 and continue on with the mission. Between an over-zealous crew and an almost inhuman dynamic, the mission finally comes to a successful end. However, since their scans seems to indicate a major flaw in the design of the Jem'Hadar cruiser, Captain Watters proposes to destroy the battlecruiser and return home as heroes. Jake Sisko attempts to appeal to the common sense of the crew and convince them to leave the area with the new information; however, the reward outweighs the risk and Red Squad gladly follows its leader. In the ensuing battle, the Valiant suffers heavy damage but they are able to launch two modified torpedoes at the battleship's perceived weak spot, the primary support braces for the battleship's antimatter storage system. Karen Farris, acting first officer, manually guides two modified torpedoes that were designed to destroy the support braces, and is successful in hitting the target. The weapons prove to be ineffective because, despite a huge explosion which seems to signal the death-knell of the battle ship, the torpedoes fail to destroy their objective. The members of the young crew are shaken, and soon find themselves hopelessly outmatched. The battle's conclusion is fatal to the Valiant, and the surviving crew must head to the escape pods. Only three survivors are rescued by the Defiant: Nog, Jake and Chief Dorian Collins. Jake is asked by Nog if he plans to write about the incident; Jake responds in the affirmative, and Nog asks that his friend write the Valiant had a good crew, but that they followed Captain Watters too blindly. Dorian's opinion is that it was the crew that ultimately failed the captain. Nog asks that Jake include both versions of the events so that people will be able to decide for themselves. Memorable Quotes "If we keep going in this direction, we'll run into Cardassia Prime. And that won't be any fun at all" : - Jake Sisko "He may have been a hero... he may even have been a great man... but in the end, he was a bad captain." : - Nog Background Information *Ronald D. Moore also wrote "The First Duty" which focused on Nova Squadron. *Ronald D. Moore had originally wanted to name the Defiant, "Valiant", after the [[SS Valiant|S.S. Valiant]] from TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before." While he relented and settled for the name of the ship from TOS: "The Tholian Web", he was able to reuse the Valiant name here. *Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) does not appear in this episode. *This episode marked the final appearance of the runabout USS Shenandoah. *The failed attack run the Valiant attempts on the Jem'Hadar battleship has similarities to the attack run on the Death Star by Red and Gold Squadrons in Star Wars A New Hope. Both involve out-matched protagonists attempting to take down a much larger target by coming in very close, launching torpedoes, and blowing up the target by exploiting a key weakness. However, the Force did not aid the crew of the Valiant, as it aided Luke Skywalker, and the difference in results was noticable. *In modern naval protocol, Nog would have immediately outranked the entire crew of the Valiant, all of whom were cadets. However, writer Ronald D. Moore has stated that he based the premise on an 18th and 19th century naval tradition that an acting Captain can only be removed of command by a flag officer. *While Nog was enlisted as a Lieutenant Commander, he appears to be wearing Lieutenant Junior Grade insignia during his time on the Valiant. This could be because the Valiant was simply so low on supplies and so heavily damaged, Rank Pips weren't allowed to be replicated. This would be similar to the fact that while the crew of Voyager were clearly aware that Starfleet had updated its uniforms mid-way through the series, they continued to wear the same ones the show had started with. Links and References Guest Stars *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Paul Popowich as Tim Watters *Courtney Peldon as Karen Farris *David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard *Ashley Brianne McDonogh as Dorian Collins Co-Stars *Scott Hamm as Parton *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References ''Defiant''-class; ''Defiant'', USS; delta radiation; Federation News Service; Grand Nagus; Jem'Hadar battleship; Kepla sector; Lunar schooner; radio silence; Ramirez, Captain; Red Squad; ''Republic'', USS; ''Shenandoah'', USS; Starbase 257; tourist; Tycho City; ''Valiant'', USS; warp core assembly; Zek |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Valiant es:Valiant nl:Valiant (aflevering)